1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to license plate frames.
2. Background Art
License plate frames allow individuals to add a personal touch to an otherwise uniform vehicle. While numerous license plate frames are available to consumers, license plate frames are not typically manufactured to allow a user to customize or personalize the license plate frame beyond the selection of a particular fixed design on the license plate frame.